The Demon's Quest Part II/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "The Demon's Quest Part II" from season one, which aired on May 4, 1993. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. LAZARUS MADNESS * Batman: Put her down, Ra's! NOW! * Talia: No, father! * Ubu: We must stop him! The chemicals can revive the dying, but will kill a healthy person! * Batman: I get it! I get it! - Stay back. * Talia: I can handle this myself. * Ra's al Ghul: Thank you, daughter. And thank you, Detective, for my daughter's life. * Talia: You look-- refreshed, father. Renewed. * Ra's: But even a miracle such as the Lazarus Pit, has it's terrible prize. * Talia: Yes. It offers physical rejuvenation, but the stress of the transformation leaves one temporarily, insane. * Ra's: And no man may reap it's blessings indefinitely. Which is why I must ask you again, Detective, will you wed my daughter and carry on for me when I am gone? * Batman: The answer is still no. * Ras: A pity. You leave me no choice. - You see, if you aren't with me, Detective, you are against me. * Talia: Father, no! * Ra's: He has seen too many of our secrets! He knows too much to be permitted to leave here. * Talia: But you would destroy this place? Our home? * Ra's: Only a minor loss. There is nothing here that cannot be found in our desert stronghold. And we must leave nothing behind that may be later used against us. - Farewell, Detective. * Talia: Goodbye, beloved. ---- ORPHEUS * Batman: Robin, the rope! - Come on! - You okay? * Robin: Sure. I wish I'd worn the thermal tights but other than that -- By the time we get down this mountain, he could be halfway to his desert stronghold... wherever that is. * Batman: Then we gotta find out where. He's going to realize his dream of a green and balanced Earth at any cost! Even if that means destroying half the planet's population to do it! * Robin: But where do we even start looking? * Batman: You were his prisoner for a week. You must have overheard something! * Robin: Well, there was one thing... a word I heard several times... it was Or... O-orf... Orpheus! Yeah, that's it! NEPAL * Bruce: Orpheus. From greek mythology. He descended into the netherworld to bring his beloved back from the dead. But according to the database, Orpheus is also the name of a privately owned satellite, launched into synchronous orbit over a year ago. * Dick: Coincidence? * Bruce: Yeah... right. * Dick: What's it orbiting over? * Bruce: What else? A desert! The Sahara Desert! And the exact coordinates have to be Ra's al Ghul's desert stronghold! ---- DESERT STRONGHOLD * Robin: We're within one hundred kilometers of the target area, Bruce. Gotta hold it steady at five hundred feet to stay under their radar, but you can still eject at this altitude! * Batman: Then let's do it! AT THE STRONGHOLD * Ubu: So, you have finally arrived! Hit your mounts and follow me! We must not keep the master waiting! Quickly, our time grows short! You there! Did you not hear me? What is the matter with... huh... - So, my eyes did not deceive me! You will pay for this trespass! - For this indignity, I will see you suffer! * Ra's: Enough! What is the meaning of this disturbance, Ubu? * Ubu: Forgive me, master. But I discovered this most unworthy one spying. * Ra's: Oh? I believe I would have a closer look at one so foolish. Or so brave. * Ubu: You!?! * Ra's: My admiration for you was well founded, Detective. * Batman: Too bad I can't say the same. * Ubu: Shall I dispatch him, master? * Ra's: No. For now only relieve him of that cumbersome belt. Oh, and search him. Make certain that he conceals no surprises which might enable him to escape. * Batman: You have nothing to lose by telling me what you're doing here! * Ra's: Yes, I suppose I do owe you that much, Detective, since in many ways you are responsible for it. You see, I had hoped to achieve my vision of an Earthly utopia, gradually over time, with my heir, carrying on my work after I was gone. But your refusal to become my heir has left me no other choice. * Ubu: His mask, master? * Ra's: No, leave it. It is a mark of honor. Even though, because of him I must now use what I call the Lazarus Effect, to achieve my utopia in one bold stroke. * Batman: How? * Ra's: The material of the pit is an unknown chemical stew that bubbles to the Earth's surface only at certain key places. Even now my people are placing bombs, such as that one, over the various Lazarus Pits around the world. These bombs are electronically linked to a private satellite already in Earth orbit. * Batman: Orpheous. * Ra's: Precisely. And at the moment when sun and moon are in proper alignment to cause the greatest upheaval in Earth's geomagnetic field, I shall send a signal to that satellite beginning a countdown. Five minutes thereafter, one bomb will be lowered deep into the heart of each pit. The satellite will in turn relay a microwave signal that will detonate all the bombs simultaneously. The multiple explosions will result in a global chain reaction. All the Lazarus pits throughout the world will overflow. The globe will be saturated with their chemical solution and when the resultant cataclysm has abated, there will come a blessed peace, and this poor, defiled planet shall find itself restored to its former pristine glory. * Batman: But that will cost countless lives! * Ra's: Actually, Detective, we have counted. Two-billion, fifty-six-million, nine-hundred and eighty-six thousand. A most impressive plan, would you not agree? * Batman: Yes, I can see it clearly now for the first time... you are completely out of your mind. * Ubu: Infidel dog! This time I shall attend to you, personally. ---- SHOWDOWN * Ra's: Ubu! I would prefer the Detective lived to witness the realization of my dream. Take him to the tower, to await my moment of triumph. * Captor: As you wish, master. * Talia: Wait. - To remember me, beloved. * Captor: Not so dangerous without your precious belt, are you? - One can only wonder why the master thought it would require two of is to guard him. * Ra': My children! We stand on the threshold of a great adventure! Even now the satellite Orpheus is moving into proper alignment and the moment of destiny is finally upon us. * Talia: Father, it is not too late. Surely, there must be some other way. * Ra's: No, daughter. The decision has been made. - In five minutes the world will be forever changed. * Ubu: Master! * Ra's: Stop him! He'll ruin everything! * Ubu: Infidel! * Batman: If you only knew how sick I am of you calling me that. * Ra's: Perhaps, Detective, it is time that you and I finally finish this! It is the only chance you'll have to stop that satellite. Well? Are you man enough to face your better? * Batman: If you insist. - Give it up, Ra's. You'll destroy yourself! * Ra's: It appears that we will both perish together, Detective. Accept it, you have no choice. * Batman: Give me your hand! * Ra's: Victory is yours, detective. Perhaps it is time I am finally one with the planet I so love. AFTERMATH * Talia: You must understand, beloved, I share my father's vision and seek the same ends, but I do not choose his means to those ends. * Batman: I know. * Talia: What's to become of me then? Am I to be your prisoner? * Robin: So, it's finally over? We've seen the last of Ra's al Ghul? * Batman: Looks that way. ---- Category:Episode Dialogues